Joal Kalmor
= Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. Quotes: '' *"I just need one opening..."'' *''"One, two, three, and done."'' *''"Look, I'm just here for the dragons."'' *''"You should know it takes more than a little stone gaze to kill a professional monster hunter."'' Story Background Joal is a world renowned monster hunter who travels the world in search of new quarries to track and eliminate. He is known for dispatching golems, werewolves, husks, undead, and particularly dragons. Joal is a master of many types of weapons, and many of the monsters he takes down require specialized tools and techniques to dispatch. He enjoys a certain amount of celebrity in his home country, but his real aspiration is to take down a truly legendary monster, such as the Dragon Queen Adjenna, or one of the great Disasters. Story in Devastation Hearing rumors of a dangerous monster in the northeastern city of Kherdoza, Joal traveled there, only to meet up with Eligor and Runika. Together, they hunted down the creature plaguing the city, which turned out to be Shekhtur, and returned her to her sanity. Together, the four adventurers headed to Adjenna's tower in hopes of defeating the Dragon Queen Adjenna and preventing the return of Dragon King Greyheart. In the battle with Adjenna, he stays behind when the party has to flee, presumably sacrificing himself so that the rest of the team can escape. Story in Trials Learning the legend of the Vault Keys, Joal signs on to act as a bodyguard to Amon Elcela, as the Reliquary Specialist hunts for the legendary artifacts. Their travels take them across the lands of Indines, where they come across many familiar faces from their previous adventures. 10 Facts about Joal #His primary job is to hunt monsters for the Sanghalese government. He is one of many officially sanctioned monster hunters that work for the government, and he is not able to take on outside work until his government duties are finished. #He is proficient with all sorts of weapons, and has even designed a few himself, though these deal specifically with certain types of monsters, and aren’t good for general use. #He fights with a six-pointed Ironstar, which is the modern style. The six points are a reference to the six gods (omitting the seventh apocryphal god, Gan’tzurn). César, the other Ironstar wielder in the cast, uses a 5-pointed star, a relic of the kind made right after the death of the machine god, Mak’terix. Joal’s star is made of an aluminum alloy, which makes it light enough for a human to wield (but still heavy). By contrast, César’s is made of steel. #Joal loves shopping for new weapons, but his wife, Vanaah, decides what his budget will be. His home is already full of weapons, so she’s started agreeing to fewer and fewer purchases. #As a boy, Joal watched the arena games in the Imperial Undercity, where men and beasts fought before crowds. From a young age, he wanted to be an arena gladiator. #He was apprenticed to an older monster hunter, Yoran. When Yoran retired, Joal inherited his weapons, the most valuable of which is his Binding Knife. #Joal is a decent marksman, but prefers to use melee weapons or thrown weapons. His hand cannon is mainly used to stun an enemy and giving him time to move in. #Joal gets most of his assignments from the Temple Prophets, like Seth. He knows Seth, but has never met the Empress herself. #Shekhtur once robbed Joal’s house, and stole a valuable sword from him. He thinks it’s just lost in his stash of weapons, but she recognizes him. #Joal has an apprentice of his own, Ivana Titanheart, who goes on many adventures of her own and takes on less-dangerous hunts while Joal is away. Her apprenticeship is almost at an end, and she is currently searching for a government post of her own. Appearance Joal wears mismatched clothes and hides his face behind a bandana. He has a multitude of weapons on show at all times. Powers & Abilities Joal has mastered many weapons, including his Binding Knife, Rune Blade, Hand Cannon and the Ironstar, a giant shuriken-style weapon. Relationships *Married to -> Vanaah *Wants to kill -> Adjenna *Aiding -> Marmelee *Acquaintance of -> Shekhtur Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Joal has a plethora of unique bases,which he can switch out and later add to his hand to increase his options. Strikers *Joal's Striker card can counter other Strikers or give him the ability to second-guess his opponent's play. Seven Card Slugfest *Famous monster hunter who has countless stories to tell, and claims to have traveled to strange and faraway lands. His punches sometimes have different damage ratings than their backs say. Gallery Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: How does Dual Wield work exactly? ::A: When Dual Wield's After Activating effect is used Joal replaces the base played with one in his hand. Any passive effects on the former base or effects that have not resolved by then are ignored for the remainder of the beat as if the base wasn't played at all. With the placement of the new base all values of the attack (Range, Power, Priority) are calculated anew. Changes in priority do not affect who the active player is but might be relevant for other effects tracking that number. (Official FAQ) *With Dual Wield, Joal can use a base named by Endrbyt's Sonic style. Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Striker Category:Characters in Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers